


A Lost Tale

by 1L_LITTLESFANFIC



Category: Original Work
Genre: Blow Jobs, Friendship, M/M, Originally posted on Nifty, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 22:02:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15082661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1L_LITTLESFANFIC/pseuds/1L_LITTLESFANFIC
Summary: Two boys are going to the same place and yet have never meet before untul they do. What will thease two boys do? Will they become frends or just let the other one be? Only one way to find out.





	A Lost Tale

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short story so you have time to read another story from somone else or even me.
    
    
    The massive ship was about to leave the port in Southampton and stop at New
    York.  It was going to be a new start for Sam and his family. They where
    going live the American dream. For Andy and his family they where going to
    New York for vacation. Sam and his family there cabin was third class wile
    Andy's cabin was first class.  Wile Andy's father was a doctor Sam's was
    working in the engine room. Neither one of them meat the other. The decks
    where to packet for Sam and his family to wave good bye but Andy's family
    was able to.  The first day went smoothly. Sam and his family stood in
    there cabin. Andy's family on the other hand had fancy meals and strolled
    the ship's deck. It was not until the second day the two boys would meat
    for the first time. Sam was just on the upper deck looking in aw when Andy
    came onto the same deck.
    
    "It's woeful isn't?" Andy asked.
    
    "It is I never thought I would be on this kind of ship." Sam then turned
    around to see Andy.
    
    "My name is Andy, what's yours?"
    
    "My name is Sam and I will be living in America. What about you?"
    
    "We might live in America if we like it. We are just going for the
    Holiday."
    
    "We never took a real Holiday."
    
    "Well Sam let's start one."
    
    With that Andy grabbed Sam's hand and they started running. Andy showed his
    new friend all the places he been to. He even showed a empty room that
    looked like no one ever found yet. The room was big and empty besides a
    couch. It looked like the room was never complete. At this point both boys
    where breathing heavy. Andy then had a evil grin on his face. Andy quickly
    took off his cloths and Sam did not know what to think of all this. All he
    could do is stare.
    
    "Come on and get naked with me."
    
    "I don't know."
    
    "Ok I'll do something you won't forget."
    
    "And what's that?"
    
    "Get naked and find out."
    
    "Ok."
    
    With that Sam got naked and sat on the couch. Andy smiled and sat down and
    touched Sam's dick and soon had it in his mouth until it was nice and
    wet. Andy then started to sit on Sam's lap facing him and grabbed Sam's
    dick once again. He aimed it in his hole and it easily slid in. Sam felt
    wonderful. He never thought this would ever happen. Soon they started to
    kiss.  For the rest of the trip they went into the room and have sex. On
    the forth day Sam decided he is going to do the sucking and be fucked but
    Andy was sick so he thought about doing it tomorrow however they never saw
    each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Told you it was very short. Not much "action" huh. I really did not have an age in mine other then pre teen. Even though it was very short I do hope you somewhat liked where it was going. Let me know your thoughts and feel free to read my other stories.


End file.
